<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Starve by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774367">Don't Starve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Starve AU, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Starvation, Wilderness Survival, no knowledge required</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are struggling to survive in this strange new land the magical artifact trapped them in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GatheringFiKi - H/C Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Starve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Given Food or Water when Starving/Thirsty”<br/>Crossover with the game “Don’t Starve”. No knowledge required.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kili wasn’t in a good condition. It was easy to see, from how he staggered back to their makeshift camp. Fili hastily grabbed their bandages and ran out to him.</p><p>“Kili! What happened?! Where you attacked again?!” Fili couldn’t see any blood up close, so whatever it was hopefully wasn’t too serious. The only good thing about this place was that they hadn’t found any venomous animals - yet. Not that the bites from those knee high spiders didn’t hurt like hell. Fili would know - they were the reason he stayed behind this time and instead tried to get a rudimentary farm going. They had both resisted the idea at first, but every trip just seemed to further prove the fact that they were lost, somewhere unnatural, with no no way out and no way back.</p><p>Not that it stopped them from trying to find one anyway.</p><p>Kili just collapsed again, like a marionette with it’s strings cut. “Was chased by those weird wargs and had to take a detour to shake them. I’m fine, but I couldn’t find anything to eat. Please tell me you have some food?” </p><p>No food! Kili had been out for days now! No wonder he couldn’t walk straight! Fili pulled his brother on his back, his leg only giving the slightest of twinges anymore. Thank Mahal for little mercies. He hurried them both back and brought Kili one of their water skins, helping him drink, slow and steady. Too fast wouldn’t help, as much as Kili’s whine pulled on Fili's heartstrings.</p><p>“Easy. Not too fast. I'll get you some food, but you have to promise not to drink too much at once, alright? You don’t want to puke it back up again.”</p><p>Kili just nodded weakly, sacking against the tree. Fili swiftly ran to their food stores, for now only filled with berries and cooked rabbit meat. It wasn’t quite enough for both of them - hence the farm - and they had both lost quite a bit of their strength to hunger already. Fili shouldn’t have let his little brother go out on his own, no matter how much Kili insisted he could take care of himself or how desperately they needed to find more resources - or better yet, a way home. At least the farms were growing fast - faster than anything Fili had ever seen really, not that he was much of a gardner - so they should have more soon. Maybe then things would get a bit easier at least.</p><p>He hurried back with the berries, not sure if Kili would be able to stomach the meat after so long without food. It hadn’t even been supposed to be a long trip! Just a day or two at most! Fili had been worried sick, but with no idea where Kili had gone - apart from the as of then unexplored south - he knew it was safer to wait for his brother to come back. Good thing too, it seemed.</p><p>He fed Kili the berries one by one, holding him up and reminding him to chew. No need to risk upsetting his stomach further. But Kili listened well for once, too exhausted for his usual quips and teasing. The silence felt deafening. More than once Fili had found himself worrying these last days. What if Kili wouldn’t come back? What if Fili had fallen into that stupid magic trap alone, trapped here alone for all eternity. The latter should have been a good thought - at least then Kili would be safe, instead of both of them slowly starving together - but instead it made his chest feel tight and tears gather that were hastily swept away. </p><p>He had always prided himself on putting other’s first, being a good heir, a good son, a good brother. But maybe in this, in this one thing that he couldn’t change anyway, he could be selfish.</p><p>He didn’t want to be alone out here. </p><p>And at least together they might have a chance. Heck, hadn’t they even dreamed about it sometimes? To leave, together, built a life without all those rules and responsibilities, just the two of them. Before the quest, before they got locked in the mountain, before that stupid artifact came to life and offered to free them from the enemies at their door and let them be together in one fell swoop. It had sounded so enticing, and they had been hungry and desperate. And it wasn’t like Thorin had any smart ideas, dragon sick as he was.</p><p>Stupid, bloody magical artifacts. It was little wonder their great grandfather had gone insane if he collected stuff like that instead of destroying it!<br/>
...It had kept it’s promise though. Kinda. Fili didn’t know if their transportation to this strange land meant the elves and men sieging the mountain were gone, but he and his brother certainly didn’t have to deal with them anymore. And well, while they didn’t have anyone’s blessing because they were heroes and could get away with it, it wasn’t like anyone was around to tell them no anymore.</p><p>They were in the middle of nowhere and could do whatever they wanted.</p><p>If they could figure out how to stay alive that was.</p><p>The berries stayed in, and Kili’s breathing eased. His little brother was still exhausted, but at least some life seemed to seep back into him. He seemed more coherent. Perhaps it wasn’t fair, but Fili still took the opportunity.</p><p>“No more solo trips for either of us. We go together or not at all. I don’t care if it’s harder to find enough food that way, this place is too dangerous and at least together we can take care of each other. And the farm should give us some leeway anyway.”</p><p>Kili stubbornly grit his teeth but sighed his acceptance before long. “Fine. Being out there alone wasn’t any fun anyway. Not sure how much help I’ll be in the coming days though.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out. You just concentrate on getting your strength back, alright?” </p><p>Fili helped Kili to his sleeping roll, more water at hand. A little rest would do his brother good. When he woke up Fili could get some of the meat ready. He had at least been able to collect some from their traps while Kili had been out. A strange sound made him look to their little farm. The plants were already almost as tall as he was. With another plop, a fruit all but swelled before his eyes, followed by another and another. </p><p>Fili couldn’t quite keep his chuckle in, both of relief and at the weird, weird world they had found themselves in. But if things grew that fast here, they might have finally found a way out of their food problems. One down, a hundred more to go.</p><p>But they would solve those too. They weren’t just fighters, they were survivors. And there was nothing they couldn’t do as long as they were together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>